bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasai Ikimono
|epithet = |media = Movie |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |other voice = |species = |birthdate = Unknown |gender = Male |age = 2-10 }} |height = |weight = |eye color = Yellow |hair color = No hair |blood type = |quirk = Leviathan |status = Active |birthplace = |family = Katsuko Yamamoto Kisuke Yamato Mizu Ikimono |occupation = |affiliation = |team = |style = }} , also known as the , is one of the two central characters in . Formally a human child as one of the two twins of Katsuko and the Pro-Hero Sage of Six Paths, when he and his twin sister were born, they came out as human as one can be. However, overtime, Kasai shown signs of genetic mutations, changing their physical body and their DNA. Shown to slowly become no human, but beasts of nature by their mother. When they fully transformed into small creatures no longer looking remotely human. After the Sage of Six Path passed away, Katsuko couldn't handled seeing the two children, blaming them for her husband's death, threw them into the Pacific ocean when they were only two years old. Despite being being abandoned, Kasai along with his sister grew at a accelerated rate, becoming colossal aquatic in only seven years. Kasai figured out this mutation, this transformation was actually their Quirk which he called "Leviathan". Because of this, he'd told his sister that they should hide from the surface world as they might be seen as villains, demonized like beings that should be elminated. While the sister did not agree to go deeper into the Earth with him, she'd still went with him. Background Birth 25 years before the series of My Hero Academia, there was a man known as Kisuke Yamato, who was born the Quirk called Naiyō; the power virtually manipulate any forms of element within 50 meters of himself. Kisuke could easily manipulate the fundemental properties of anything, able to even manipulate on sub-atomic to cellular levels. Whe Kisuke manifested his Quirk, he was unable to properly utlize Naiyō, seemlessly causing harm to others. As such, the U.A. got winded of his predicament and helped him control his Quirk. After mastering his Quirk, Kisuke quickly grew in power as he was able to manipulate virtually everything in his range; from rock, air, particles and even the organic materials of others, he'd became a terrifying force of power which he came choose to use the alias of his favourite character, Sage of Six Paths. For years, he'd soon began to fall in love with a women, Katsuko Yamamoto. Katsuko was a Quirkless women who onced wished she was born with a Quirk, being bullied and ostracised for it. Couldn't handled it anymore after her parents passing, Katsuko went to the legendary Suicide Forest where she'd attempted to take her life. However, she was stopped by the Sage of Six Paths, who soon saved her from suicidal acts as he informed her heroes do not need to be big, but at least be there for another. The two got married and had two children, Kasai and Mizu. Originally, both Kasai and Mizu had the normal appearance of a baby human, and overtime acted like any other child. However, the Sage began to suspected alterations done to them on a genetic, cellular level. Suspecting to be their Quirks, the Sage quickly learnt that their Quirks are changing them on such a level, they will no longer be classified as a true human as their DNA is being rewritten. Wanting to stop this, the Sage tried to halt the Quirk from taking over, however he was confronted by the All-For-One, causing Katsuko to take the children. However, the Sage despite his power, perished by the All-For-All, who's goal was the children theselves. The mother Katsuko stricken by intense grief at the deaths of her husbands, blamed Kasai and Mizu. Her hatred manifested at them, causing Katsuko to head to the Pacific ocean in the Sage's private boat, and throwing them into the ocean depths, hoping they'd perish or be devoured by larger aquatic predators. Soon after returning, Katsuko commited suicide in her home. Appearance Kasai is a colossal being, body mostly resembling his sister, albeit slightly smaller, slimmer in design, and is dark green in color, along with purple accents on his webbed limbs and head. It has protective plates on the underside of the body that start at the neck and run down to where the tentacles begin. Many of the body parts are adorned or spotted with orange bioluminescent glows, and many small spines line its lower jaw and arms. Kasai's head is stout and reptilian, possessing two pairs of glowing orange eyes with white pupils, a crack-like pattern spreads from the pupils to the rest of the eye. The mouth contains a pink tongue and thirty-two large teeth, visible even when the mouth is closed. The tip of the snout features two short, green protrusions with orange glowing tips. He'd also have a second set of larger fin-like protrusions beneath its lower jaw. Along the side of the body runs two long trails of small hollows that emit orange bioluminescent glows. It has two long forearms ending with webbed, four digited hands; each digit ends with a claw that is approximately equal in size to a human body. A large sail sits on the creature's back, just below the shoulders. Its rear-side consists of seven tentacles, also lined with orange spots and ending with small tentacular clubs, the largest tentacle being surrounded by the six smaller ones. Personality While under right justice, Kasai has great mistrust in humanity, seeing them as genetically worthless beings. He finds that humans are cruel things, ditching those to die if they're different to themselves. Like with himself and his sister who were dumped into the Pacific oceans. He great rage to anyone who thinks being different is a cause of a death sentence. While he dispises humanity, he'd shows great love and compassion to aquatic beings that lives around him, finding them the only beings who are truly nice. He greatly fears humans as well, thinking if he shows himself, he'd be and be classified as a villain for termination. Abilities Overall Abilities: Kasai is a extremely powerful aquatic creature, only either equaled or surpassed by his sister, Mizu. His physical overall power surpasses virtually any other sea creature, with the power to digest molt rock to used as a projectile fireball at his enemies. He's can withstand immense physical blows, and have the capabiliy of telepathy as his mouth wouldn't be able to use human vocal communication. He's the fastest sea creature, rivaled by Mizu. Keen Intellect: Kasai possess a keen intellect, able to deduce various of information in a short time. He's able to quickly control his Quirk at only 7 years old (twp years after he and Mizu were dumepd into the pacific ocean), and have absolute control over his telepathy. He's able to quickly anaylze threats and danger and act accordingly. Quirk : Born with the Mutation Quirk that permanently changed his life with his sister, Leviathan is a quirk that completly altered Kasai's genetic code, structure, DNA and his physical appearance, becoming a colossal beast with a aquatic nature. Due to the fact Leviathan changed Kasai to become a aquatic creature, he's able to do activites easily under water. In deeper waters, he's able to go supersonic fast, able to outswim even the fastest of ocean creatures. His strength is greatly massive, capable of smashing into entire underwater mountains and destroy it, lift boulders and possess a crushing jaw strength beyond even the Megalodon. His possibly one of the hardest things on the planet, possessing shield-like plates on his body, allowing him to withstand intensive assaults with ease. He's also highly heat resistant, able to easily survive in the most hottest regions of the planet itself. It has shown Kasai as demonstrated a number of other abilities, such as the ability to throw fireballs out of his mouth. He's able to disgest molt rock, and regurgitate it as a projectile and possess the power of telepathy for communication purposes. Trivia & Notes